


Draco Malfoy Hates Harry Potter (Or does he?)

by Rouzhi_Fans_HP



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DMHP - Freeform, Drarry, Fluff, Hogwarts Students living in tents during the war, Multi, Multi character views, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, dm/hp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouzhi_Fans_HP/pseuds/Rouzhi_Fans_HP
Summary: Draco Malfoy hates Harry Potter. Or does he?This is a multi-POV Fanfic full of Drarry fluff and the tiniest hint of angst.Okay, there's quite a bit of angst.In my defense: There are  lots of fluff as well.





	1. The first Chapter-Draco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my slytherin friend Jennyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+slytherin+friend+Jennyyy).



> This is my first publication of my fanfics!!
> 
> English is not my first language, but I read and write a lot so hopefully there are not a lot of grammar mistakes. 
> 
> Basic information: This fanfic switches from POV to POV and each new viewpoint is a different chapter. The chapters are very short so click "full work" If you hate flipping pages. Comments and kudos are encouraged!!!  
> Since the chapters are short, I will post about 3-4 Chapters a day and this work will be done in a little more than a week.

Draco.

I DON’T like potter. 

No matter what the other people from my year believes, I am Totally not in love with “the boy who lived”. 

I am declaring this to anyone who cares to read this.

I know I did some pretty weird things that may have confused some people. But those girls make it so much WORSE. I mean, I did sit on a tree for half an hour waiting for potter in third year. BUT IT WAS PURELY OUT OF HATE. If you are a straight guy(like me), you would understand that not being able to sit down because of the prickly tree branches is WORTH IT if you get to taunt your ABSOLUTE WORST ENEMY. 

OKAY?

So let’s assume I liked him at that time and wanted to impress him. IF i did (Which I didn’t), I would certainly stop liking him because I got turned into a muggle ANIMAL afterwards. 

Plus, I’m super super very tremendously incredibly infinitely STRAIGHT.


	2. Chapter 2-Ron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron notices something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The viewpoint is now at Ron's.
> 
> Poor Ron.  
> xD

Ron.

 

I am very straight (as you may have noticed thank you very much.). 

 

But hell, that LOOK Malfoy had when he was looking at Harry the other day. 

 

Blimey, even _I_ thought Malfoy would be in love with Harry. 

 

He wasn’t really _checking harry out_ ,  It was more like a look of _infinite affection._

 

ew.

 

Luckily, Harry’s not returning to Hogwarts next summer to go on the Horcrux hunt. Or else I’d have to suffer through all the looks Draco bloody Malfoy gives Harry Bloody Potter.

 

EW.

 


	3. Chapter 3-Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione notices something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add. HP and all the character belong to JK Rowling!  
> This is the last chapter for the day~  
> I will post tomorrow as well.

Hermione.

 

Either Harry haven’t noticed those LOOKS or he is doing a really good job hiding the fact that he’s noticed. 

 

Uh, I’m pretty sure it’s the latter because NO ONE would miss those LOOKS.

 

I WILL HAVE TO PROTECT HARRY FROM THAT HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE, SILVER-HEAD.

 

He’s probably made out of 100% highly-concentrated stupidity.

 

And nothing could dilute that.

 


	4. Chapter 4-Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry notices something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second guessing Harry.

Harry.

Was it just me, or was Malfoy looking at me all weird and flirty? 

Nah. It’s just me.


	5. Chapter 5-Hermione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a slight time jump here.   
> This is when the golden trio appears in Malfoy manor.  
> I'm making a change to the chapters, because I want to add some XD  
> kudos and comments are WELCOME!

Hermione.

Draco is sort of saving Harry! 

I can’t imagine myself ever saying that.

But I guess I just did.

Geez, that LeStrange does have weird hair. Guess that’s what Azkaban does to a person.


	6. Chapter 6-Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's surprise visit at the manor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY,we hear from Wittle Dwaco again!  
> There will be A LOT more Draco chapters in the future.

Draco.

I have no idea where Potter was for the last few weeks. 

Until he shows up at MY HOUSE!?

Well, no matter how much I hate to pay any attention at all to him, I’d never miss those green eyes.

Ugh, I’d have to ask father to get one of those Manor-Cleaning services to clean our house.

I don’t want to be infected by his Potter-ness. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But that doesn’t mean I want him to die.

I can’t betray my family.

Yet I can’t bring myself to kill Potter.

“I can't — I can't be sure.”

That was what I said.

Even though I am sure as Merlin the man standing in front of me is in fact the golden boy himself.

Because I can’t kill Harry Potter.

I can't


	7. Chapter 7- Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and Draco-like

Draco.

I still hate him.


	8. Chapter 8- Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's observations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is soooo totally into Draco.   
> Naive little Potter.

Harry.

Malfoy grew so much taller after the summer. I bet he wasn’t a lot taller than me before summer break. 

For some reason I regret going to the horcrux hunt.

Then I wouldn't have experienced the abnormal feeling of missing him.

For some reason I really hoped that the stinging hex charm wasn’t in full effect.

I don’t want him to see me ugly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Draco's thoughts during the ROR escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ROR is just a short plot. The chapters are really short for these ones. So I'll upload more chapters today!  
> Comments and kudos are beloved!  
> English is NOT a first language, so please comment if you find any grammar mistakes!

Draco.

Hmm. It does feel good to be so close to Potter. 

*feels around*

OoooOOOOoo he has abs!!!!!

His arms are SO STRongggg... 

*more gushing*


	10. Chapter 10- Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry feels lonely. (and comes out)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's another time jump now. The war is fully on now. I really liked the idea of the students of both sides sleeping in camps near Hogwarts with tents and stuff (if that makes sense). So basically some major drarry is going to happen. Though there are quite a bit of angst before that. This is (maybe) the last chapter for today!
> 
> As usual I will try to get at least three posted each day. But sometimes there will be 4 (or five!)

Harry. 

Ron and Hermione are snogging in our tent. 

And I can’t blame them: For all we know, we may die tomorrow. And with that knowledge, anyone would like to spend some time with their loved ones.

I escaped easily without them noticing, I am alone. Sad and weary.

Sure, I’d like to start a family just like my parents did. But what would the girl think when she finds out I’m gay?

Friends are only companions up to a point. Hearts need to be filled with love for it to function.

Well my hear IS filled with love. But it’s love to the wrong person. And that makes it so much worse.

Bloody hell,  
I can’t seem to catch my breath.


	11. Chapter 11- Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco notices Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, I know I just said that chapter 10 was going to be my last one for today, but heh, I'm going to upload another one! (how very nice of me ;-)))))))
> 
> I'm also editing some of the major things for this work, (like the title) today.
> 
> As usual, Kudos and comments are appreciated and loved!
> 
> Also, I'm on a mark of 10 kudos now! I know it isn't much but I'm a new Archive-of-our-own-er so I'm really happy.

Draco.

I see a faint silhouette outside my tent. It’s Potter.

He looks sad, broken—vulnerable.

I should be happy and celebrating, but I don’t feel the rush of happiness coming to me. Instead my heart clenched. 

I want to comfort him 

?!!!?

TF?

HEY!! THAT WASN’T MY VOICE THERE.

Malfoys don’t sympathize.  
Malfoys don’t Comfort.

Malfoys hate Potters.


	12. Chapter 12- Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry feels cold!

Harry.

 

I don’t want to return to my tent. Ron and mione, they deserve some alone time.

 

Damn. It’s cold out here.

 

I should have brought my invisibility cloak.

 

Well, I guess I’ll just cast accio-blanket.

 

"Accio Blanket!"

 

Wait a second… This isn’t MY blanket.

 

Whoops.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's blanket harry is holding! ;-))))


	13. Chapter 13- Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is cold now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess where his blanket is.

Draco.

Where tf is my blanket?


	14. Chapter 14- Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's right.

Harry. 

Maybe the owner sewed a name tag?


	15. Chapter 15- Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> psst. Harry has draco's blanket if you haven't noticed

Draco.

Maman sewed a name tag on there. The bastard who stole it better return it.

I mean who’s not intimidated by a Malfoy.


	16. Chapter 16- Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry receives a surprise!

Harry. 

Oh good, there's a name tag.

Draco Malfoy???

Oh no.   
So that tent next to me is…His?

Well, I should return it right?


	17. Chapter 17- Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry enters draco's tent!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer-ish chapter and the beginning of a lot of Drarry fluff*Angst

Draco.

Why is Harry Bloody Potter standing at the entrance of my tent?

“Ugh, I’d have to ask father to get one of those tent-Cleaning services to clean my tent. Living in a tent is bad enough. But living in a tent with potterness in it, no thanks.”

He looked taken aback. Good.

“I…I just wanted to return your blanket, I… eh…found it outside.”

Pathetic.

“Ew, why will I sleep in a blanket you’ve touched.”

“Take it or leave it.” He looked angry.

I figured it was cold out side. He probably could use a blanket. Not that I was caring about him or anything. I just didn’t want the blanket back.

“Just keep it Potter.”

He stormed off. He looked angry. He looked…...good? 

Bloody hell, when did I become so Hufflepuff?


	18. Chapter 18- Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, 10 more chapters to go (probably)!
> 
> I'm starting another work as well, but I'll still post at least 3 chapters for this per day!

Harry. 

Well. He DID tell me to keep it.

It’s not like ANYONE would find out I’m wrapped in a blanket which belonged to Malfoy.

For once, I don’t feel so lonely.


	19. Chapter 19-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you've probably guessed Draco's feelings for Harry by this time, but the stubborn git is of course too stubborn to admit it.
> 
> But now he's doing ittttt!!!

Draco.

I have to admit something at this point. But I’m only admitting it to myself and no one will ever find out.

It's not like anyone's reading my inner thoughts!

Harry Potter looked HELLA HOT in those thin Pajamas.

I said it, and I will never repeat it again in my life.


	20. Chapter 20-Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of some real ANGST!

Draco.

Harry Potter is…Dead?


	21. Chapter 21- Draco

Draco.

He can’t be!

It can't be!

He was there last night! He was in my tent last night!

He can’t lose!

It should be like all of my childhood fantasies! 

It shouldn't end like this!

He would kill Voldemort so my family wouldn’t have to follow him anymore!

He would kill him so that my parents wouldn't live in fear anymore!

He must save everyone!

He must save me.


	22. Chapter 22-Hermione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of dat ANGST

Hermione. 

Harry is dead. He wasn’t in the tent all night and now he’s killed. But he can’t be killed! not even the bloody killing curse could kill him.

This is illogical.

What is even more illogical is that DRACO MALFOY of all people has ran to the body in Hagrid’s arms and is now teary and wailing.


	23. Chapter 23- Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first came up with this chapter, I was close to tears. Draco is so stubborn and lovesick at the same time.

Draco. 

I know this is basically betraying my family, clinging to the dark lord's enemy like this. But he can't die!

I know I’ll be the next one to die if I keep crying like this. But I can’t stop the tears.

What about alI of those dreams.

Those days staring at him in potions,

Those times secretly protecting him and helping him win.

Those detentions.

Those ripped letters.

Those winks that scarhead never understood.

Those "coincidental" meetings that were never so coincidental.

Those not-so discreet flirting which Potter had blushed at but nothing more.

All of those nights I stand dreaming in the astronomy tower.

I can’t stop the tears.

“Wake up Potter. Wake up.”

“Please, I’m sorry.”

“I like you, be mine.”

“Bloody hell, Potter. I don’t just like you potter. I…I love you.”

“I love you Harry Potter.”

“Wake up.”


	24. Chapter 24- Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fluff Begins. ;-)

Harry.

I can no longer feel Voldemort’s soul living inside me. 

I know I am still alive.

I am aware of my surroundings. Though I can’t open my eyes.

All I can her is the soft, soft sobbing of Draco Malfoy.

And him repeating the words I’d always wanted to say to him.

His voice is so beautiful.

Am I in heaven?

No, I'm still here.

Regaining control of my body, I opened my eyes. 

“I love you too.”

His eyes were red and wide. Glistening with hope and happiness. 

I’m sure mine reflected those emotions.


	25. Chapter 25-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ron! :-(

Ron. 

Yeah, I’m glad that Harry won and that the Dark Lord was defeated, but I would rather there be no celebration feast at all if all Harry does is snog Malfoy!

I would rather be in anywhere around the world than here and now! 

Watching harry reaching into the shirt of bloody MALFOY!


	26. Chapter 26-Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last official chapter of this Fanfic! There MAY be sequels and there's going to be an epilogue somewhere between tomorrow and Friday! 
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed this! 
> 
> I will start another work by the end of this week. That one will have a lot more angst than this one, and the chapters will be considerably longer. 
> 
> Cheers! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!

Draco.

 

I would rather be here and now than anywhere and anytime in the world. 

 

With Harry whispering in my ears. 

 

I don’t care if my name is tarnished! 

 

I don’t care if **everyone** in the entire wizarding community is staring at Harry and I.

 

I’ve got him now. If the entire world is against me, we’ll be against the world together.

 


	27. Epilogue-Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who kudo-ed, commented and bookmarked this work! I'm all teary-eyed since I'm officially finishing my first fanfic!
> 
> There won't be any sequels for this work anytime soon, but I WILL start publishing another work today or tomorrow.
> 
> Again, thank you to everyone! Please kudos for more fluff!

Epilogue.

Draco. 

I still hate him. Sometimes. 

Like when he decorated our bedroom crimson and golden. Or how he “accidentally” lost or the family snake when our daughter was born.

But I love him so much more.

I love his cooking.

I love his passion for life.

I love how he always wants the best for our family and world.

I love how he’d spoken about me in the trials.

I love how he speaks of me anytime.

I love his groping.

I love him when he’s drunk.

I love him when we make love.

I love his eyes.

I love his kissing.

And most of all—I love him for who he is.  
And I love him for loving me back.


End file.
